A high-speed network environment typically includes network devices such as routers and bridges for facilitating delivery of information packets and/or data traffic from source devices to destination devices. Information pertaining to the transfer of packet(s) through the network is usually embedded within the packet itself. Data packet and/or data frames traveling through one or more wireless and/or wired communications networks such as Internet and/or Ethernet can typically be handled independently from other packets in a data stream or traffic. For example, each router which may include routing and bridging engines processes incoming data traffic and determines where the packet(s) should be forwarded. In a high-speed computing network environment, the speed of packet processing, which includes routing, bridging, and/or both, can be critical in determining the overall performance of communications network.
With increasing popularity of wireless Internet access via handheld devices, the traditional radio frequency based wireless networks such as radio backhaul networks become obsolete since they were designed for traditional slower radio traffics. Conventional radio wireless networks, for example, are not equipped to handle voluminous data traffics. Also, currently employed wireless device(s) lacks the management capabilities such as network security, metering and other administrative tasks.
A problem associated with current available mobile devices is the lack of speed to access and/or process Internet data. For example, typical handheld devices, such as smart phones and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), are equipped to process large volume of audio, video, and data information independently and/or simultaneously via wireless communications network. Large volume of data streaming between users' end and the Internet can slow down the overall processing speed of packet processing for radio backhaul networks.